My Hero Academia: Karuma Kemise, Before UA
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: Background of my MHA OC Karuma Kemise before he goes to U.A, his UA Life will be a story later on.


Karuma Kemise, Before U.A

A/N This is just about my Boku No Hero Academia OC Karuma Kemise and what he was doing before he was in U.A. His UA life will be uploaded later. Just his backstory though here.

Name: Karuma Kemise Age: 17

Quirk: Atomic Control:  
This quirk is capable of controlling the atomic structure of objects within 2 metres this can be used in a lot of ways including:

Atomic Size: Increasing or decreasing size of objects.

Atomic Overdrive: Overloading objects with particles resulting in explosions.

Atomic Manipulation: Capable of controlling reactions with objects, give him a sodium drum and oh man this can get explosive.

Atomic Completion: Giving objects a full outer shell without being a fused element resulting in a more stable material.

Atomic Fusion: Fusing elements together.

Intensify: Decreasing intensity of elements this can be done even with oxygen, however, this ability is only able to hold for two minutes so if the opponent is capable of holding their breath longer than that it's ineffective and this ability leaves him unfit for battle and unconscious for two hours!

Narrative POV

Karuma loved the idea of heroes, he always read cool comics about them and looked up to the heroes in the real world too, most looked up to All Might but in Karuma's eyes he thought the same as he did for Superman, an amazingly brave man but too cheesy for his taste, no who Karuma looked up to was Eraserhead, he was so cool! Not much was known about him, so Karuma spent most of his days going through the little most insignificant things known about Eraserhead, his hero. His dream although he knew the chances were low he wanted to meet this amazing man!

He wanted to ask so many questions, but well he wouldn't know Eraserhead if he passed him in the street even if he was in his hero costume because well even what his costume looked like was unknown.

So obviously you know what he was doing now, scrolling through the two pages of scrap information he had in his notepad with only simple information like Hero Name: Eraserhead, Quirk: Quirk Erasing, details unknown, you know tad-bits like that.

Currently he was enrolled in school but that was finishing soon, he wanted to enroll into U.A, in school he wasn't...disliked, mocked or anything like that but he wasn't liked either, he kept to himself so people kept their distance, stayed away as he was a lone-wolf and probably didn't help that his name was quite literally Karma, that is everyone but his best friend Yoi Fukushu he was the opposite to the pessimistic Karuma, he was cheery, just the guy you needed on a bad day when you thought things couldn't get any worse. Yoi didn't have many friends either mostly due to the fact that he hanged around Karuma really. A shame too really because he could be so much more, Karuma knew this, it's why he's thankful and treasures him, he was just the type of guy who would normally be one of the popular kids but he was hanging around with Karuma.

Yoi also planned on going to U.A, of course, he was another of the All Might fans, he decided on U.A because Karuma was going even though he didn't think he could make it in, he knew Karuma could do it after all his quirk was amazing! But Yoi had a pretty average quirk, well at least for him anyway, the quirk itself is amazing but in Yoi's hands not so much, you see Yoi's quirk was a quirk that allowed his power to double each time he landed a blow that did significant damage, but Yoi was more into ranged combat so his quirk really didn't suit him, Karuma had been trying to teach him how to fight and he's pretty good at it but when it comes down to the real thing the guy is practically paralysed.

Karuma now finished his daily Eraserhead research slumped down onto his bed and grabbed a book that he had been reading titled 'What it Means to be a Hero' written by All Might, it was cheesy but this was amazing guidance of how to get into the Hero Course, what it's like doing it, what qualities you need to have, the responsibilities you carry and most of all what it all means. Karuma thought as he was reading it that All Might writes it as if he's saying you should be just like the comic heroes and yeah it should be like that but no one could deny the business aspect in the job which differentiates it, but either way Karuma was sure that the fame and money was a side thing to them. Right?

It was only a year now until he was going to that U.A application that in itself is hard to believe, today had been the last day at this school, some were crying they would never see their friends again and some like Karuma simply thought good riddance. It was a chance for a fresh start and most importantly a chance to fulfil his dream.

Karuma trained hard for the following year, from honing his skills to strongman training to perfecting his quirk he was going all the way with his training and he trained for hours and hours on end each day with the only part of the former schedule kept was Eraserhead noting, the rest? Swapped out for training time of course.

Before long it was finally the day and Karuma was ready for this. 


End file.
